1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fog-free protective glasses, and particularly to a glasses structure with an airflow function for heat convection, which, especially when going forward, can promote airflow circulation for preventing fog from appearing on the lenses thereof and improving the eyesight of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional glasses provide a wearer with benefits in addition to clear eyesight in various conditions. However, the glasses of the prior art easily fog over, especially when a wearer perspires after sports or works. This is inconvenient, uncomfortable and even dangerous for the wearer. Contact lenses provide clear vision without fog-prone lenses, but cannot provide a windbreak or sunscreen like glasses do. There is presently, and there has always been, a consistent problem regarding the fogging of lenses of eyeglasses.
An object of the present invention is to provide fog-free protective glasses, and particularly to a glasses structure having an airflow function for heat convection and preventing fog from condensing on lenses thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention according to one aspect thereof provides fog-free protective glasses comprising a frame and a lens. The frame has an embedded portion and a pair of temples pivotally connecting to two ends of the embedded portion. The embedded portion has upper and lower embedded plates to define an embedded groove therebetween, and two sides of the embedded portion are respectively formed with at least one guiding structure. Each guiding structure has at least one drainage hole therein. The lens is embedded in the embedded groove of the frame, and respectively forms a guiding portion. A leading airflow is thereby provided from the guiding portion through the drainage hole for reducing fog formation on the lens.